nationstates_fallout_new_vegasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Horses
'The Dead Horses' The Dead Horses are a sub-faction within the nation of New Canaan. Members of The Dead Horses tribe are the descendants of refugees from Dead Horse Point State Park. The Dead Horses were taught how to maintain weapons and how to fight, among other things, by Joshua Graham, whom they both feared and admired. When Graham returned after being punished by Caesar and left for dead, he decided to help the Dead Horses again, but in a less harsh way. He convinced them to migrate from Dead Horse Point to Zion Canyon. Graham quickly became their warlord, which proved especially advantageous in their conflict with the White Legs. With the exception of Follows-Chalk, the Dead Horses believe that pre-War areas are taboo. The majority of the tribe have no desire to leave Zion Canyon for the outer Wasteland as they feel they have a duty to protect their home. They hunt bighorners for food, but are very mindful of the environment and the animals of Zion. The Dead Horse tribe are on friendly terms with the Sorrows, another tribe located in Zion Canyon. However, they were in conflict with a tribe known as the White Legs, and destroyed them with the help of Joshua Graham. The Dead Horses are individualistic in the way that they govern their personal lives. They are democratic in matters concerning the tribe as a whole. Usually, the only decisions made autocratically are those regarding conflicts with outside groups. In this sphere Joshua Graham has been given complete authority to dictate the actions of tribal warriors in times of war. Joshua stated he desired little to do with the way the tribe conducted its personal matters, believing that there may be better men whose example should be followed than his own. Their tribe is located at Dead Horse Point in the Eastern Virgin. Most of the Dead Horses are designated as scouts. The full-fledged scouts occasionally leave chalk murals and pictographs to guide the less experienced ones during reconnaissance or to lead warriors to good hunting grounds. While the Dead Horses maintain offensive and defensive capabilities collectively, it can't be said they posses a designated wartime force. Though the tribe does have warriors who are specifically armed and trained for the purpose of combat, they primarily act as hunters. The tribe also has a separate branch of scouts, but again, their talents (while widely applicable) are more often utilized for the more practical matters of exploration and locating game. These scouts can be found all over Zion Canyon, and often in pairs. The Dead Horses have been taught by Joshua to use the New Canaanites' .45 Auto pistols, though they favor the war club as their signature weapon. The majority of the Dead Horse tribe have no desire to explore the rest of the Wasteland, and they tend to stay away from pre-War buildings. Caesar's Legion came to Zion Canyon before the first battle of Hoover Dam and took control of their tribe, under orders from Joshua Graham. It was then that they expanded into the former state of Utah. They remained here until Joshua Graham returned after being exiled from Caesars Legion for failing Caesar at the First Battle of Hoover Dam and became the leader of their tribe. The Happy Trails Caravan Company have attempted to make contact with the Mormons at New Canaan by passing through Zion Canyon. At one point, The Lonesome Drifter arrived in Zion and told the Dead Horse tribe of the Wasteland outside of Zion. Other than this, the Dead Horse tribe are fairly reclusive and tend to be wary of outsiders. They have good relations with New Canaanites, and have become a territory or province of New Canaan, but are not officially citizens, and thus do not have to be of the LDS faith, although a few are. They revere the power and leadership of Joshua Graham and the teachings of New Canaan. Category:Nations/Factions